What Grandpa Does While Yugi's at Summer Camp!
by midnightwarrior1
Summary: Sequel to "What Grandpa Does While Yugi's at School!" CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Yugi's Gone for the Summer

Hey guys.its me! Yay I'm back..i've been grounded for so long.let's see this is a sequel to "What Grandpa Does While Yugi's At School". Man.it sounded like I was on drugs or something when I wrote that one.O.n;.anyway here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Grandpa sat at home reading the newspaper. Yugi is at summer camp and Grandpa doesn't know what to do.  
  
Grandpa: I'm bored.I think I'll close the shop.  
  
Grandpa put up a sign that said "Shop closed due to mild heart attack" and walked out. He passed Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: Hey old ma'am.  
  
Grandpa: Don't make fun of my cat!  
  
Kaiba: Your cat?  
  
Grandpa: THE DEAD ONE..*starts to cry*  
  
Kaiba: SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Grandpa: I need PIXIES!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Your retarded...  
  
Grandpa: Some people refer to me as an old fart..  
  
Kaiba: Whatever.  
  
Mai comes over to the 2 of them.  
  
Mai: What's going on here?  
  
Kaiba: Nothing.  
  
Grandpa: Oh BABY!!!!!  
  
Mai: AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Look gramps are you going to leave me alone?  
  
Grandpa: Yea..  
  
Kaiba: Good!  
  
He walks off.  
  
Grandpa: That was totally pointless.  
  
Grandpa walked over to a pizza place to get lunch. He walked over to the counter.  
  
Cashier dude: Hi welcome to Pizza Stop how may I help you?  
  
Grandpa: A massage would be nice.  
  
CD: Sir your order.  
  
Grandpa: Oh.yes.What comes on the pepperoni pizza?  
  
CD: uummmm..pepperoni's.  
  
Grandpa: No mushrooms?  
  
CD: NO!  
  
Grandpa: Are mushrooms on mushroom pizza?  
  
CD: Yes!!!  
  
Grandpa: Oh..I like mushrooms.  
  
CD: Maybe you should order mushroom pizza!  
  
Grandpa: No thank you. I think I'll just take one pepperoni pizza.to go!  
  
CD: Are you sure?  
  
Grandpa: no...errrr..yes..  
  
CD: ...  
  
Grandpa: Thank you young man!  
  
Grandpa walked away.  
  
CD: STUPID OLD FART!!!  
  
Grandpa ate his pizza and went over to the nearest Chuckie Cheese (I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER!!!!). He saw Kaiba dropping off Mokuba.  
  
Grandpa: HEEY KAIBA!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Not you again..  
  
Grandpa: Do you still have my Dark Mage?  
  
Kaiba: No.I sold it to that clown over there.  
  
Grandpa: Really?  
  
Kaiba: No..  
  
Grandpa: MY HEART!!!!  
  
Kaiba: What's wrong.  
  
Grandpa fell over screaming "My HEART!!!!!".  
  
Nearest Clown: ANYBODY KNOW CPR?!!!!?  
  
No one did.  
  
Kaiba: I...do.  
  
NC: USE IT NOW!  
  
Kaiba: No way! HE WAS READY TO DIE ANYWAY!  
  
NC: Did you know I'm a phsycic?  
  
Kaiba: So?  
  
NC: IF YOU DON'T GIVE HIM CPR YOUR COMPANY WILL COME TO A FALL!!!!!  
  
KAIBA: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba immediately gives Grandpa CPR. Grandpa comes back.  
  
Grandpa: Kaiba.I didn't know you felt that way.  
  
Kaiba: EEEWWWWWW GGGRRROOOOSSSSS!!! I think I'm gonna lose my lunch..MUST WASH OUT MOUTH!!!!!  
  
Kaiba ran off..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoa.that was scary..plz review.even though it did suck! n.n 


	2. Here's July!

Midnight: Hey! Another chapter!  
  
Muse: For those of you who **actually** liked the fic, Midnight is sorry she never updated.  
  
Midnight: Muse, get a life....  
  
Muse: ~__~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh or anything mentioned that's not mine.......duh....  
  
~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********** ******  
  
Grandapa was now at home, eating a sandwhich. Yugi had been at Summercamp for a whole day now, today beginning the second, and if the rest of Grandpa's days of summer were like the first, he'd have an awesome summer.  
  
The door bell rang and Grandpa got off the couch to answer it.  
  
He opened the door to a blonde-haired man in a black suit with sun glasses on.  
  
Man At Door: Is this the Smith residence?  
  
Grandpa: No, why?  
  
MAD: Well, a model lives there and we'd like to know if she'd be a part of a swim suit edition calender shoot.  
  
Grandpa: Did you say Smith?  
  
MAD: Yes.  
  
Grandpa: Oh! I thought you said errr....Grith!  
  
MAD: So, is this the Smith residence or ISN'T it?  
  
Grandpa: It's the Smith residence and Miss Smith said she'd love to be part of it!  
  
Grandpa grabbed a paper with the info about the shoot on it and slammed the door in the man's face.  
  
Grandpa: Now is my chance to prove I'm beautiful!!!  
  
Grandpa runs upstairs and changes into a 2 piece swim suit (bad image, ewww.......) and puts on a blonde girls wig.  
  
Grandpa: Oooo, I look SEXY!!!!  
  
Music plays.  
  
~I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!~  
  
Grandpa walks down the steps, making a pose each one he takes a step down.  
  
Grandpa: Better close the shop.  
  
He hangs up a sign that reads " Closed due to wild monkeys chasing me through Antarctica. Be back in 5 minutes."  
  
Grandpa walks through town getting strange looks by everyone.  
  
Nearby kid: Mommy? Is that Grandma?  
  
The kid's mom, who happened to be a cross-dressing man looked at the child and answered.  
  
Cross Dressing Mom: No sweetie, but I wish that was your father......  
  
Grandpa continued to walk until he got to the mall, where the shoot was being held.  
  
Grandpa walked in and anounced his presence.  
  
Grandpa: Here's July's wonderful man!!! I mean Women!  
  
Everyone: O...k...  
  
Camera Man: Ok Miss....?  
  
Grandpa: Miss Smith.  
  
Grandpa laid down on his side holding his head up with his hand and blowing a kiss to the camera.  
  
CM: PERFECT POSE!!! Don't MOVE!!!!!!!!  
  
*Snap* The picture was taken for the July photo.  
  
CM: Oh, by the way Mr. Mouto, you can stop by the house later *wink wink*.  
  
The camera man walked off.  
  
Grandpa: I'm MISS SMITH!!!!  
  
CM: Don't lie, just come by later!  
  
He disappeared.  
  
(At Yugi's Summer Camp store)  
  
Yugi: I need a calender. ..  
  
Bobby: Oooo, swim suit edition!!!  
  
Yugi: Awesome!  
  
Yami: Yahoo!!  
  
Bobby: Look at July, ewww...  
  
Yugi and Yami: @.@;;;;;;;; GRANDPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Well, please review and have a nice night! n.n 


End file.
